


Chance

by EverydayGeek



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: “It was so nice meeting you, but I’m afraid this is where our time together must come to an end,” her voice breathy and unabashedly flirtatious. Shaw narrowed her eyes at the woman; had she been able to move more than her facial muscles, she would have reached into her coat pocket for her gun and shot the woman without hesitation. “I hope we do this again sometime.” The woman rose to her feet and began walking away, pausing her stride to smirk at the incapacitated agent on the ground. “See you soon, Agent Shaw.”orIf ISA agent Shaw and Root crossed paths before Team Machine intervened.





	

She scoped out the diner, her eyes peeled for a man in a pretentious, gray suit, with hair so greasy it could probably solve America's oil crisis. Her eyes skipped over the men and women having brunch with their business partners and landed on the lone man seated near the back of the restaurant. If the gray suit weren't enough of a clue, then the black, slicked back hair that reflected the sunlight streaming through the restaurant window as if it were a mirror was a dead giveaway. The man sat over a plate of breakfast, using his fork to daintily pick at his hash browns and eggs. He ate like someone who'd taken etiquette classes his whole life, but dressed as if he'd taken one too many fashion pointers from 1950s films.

She made her way toward him and half-whispered into her comm, "Got eyes on our target,"

 _"His name is_ _Jasper Nylan. Billionaire, CEO of Kayden Technologies, and married with two kids. He lives in a condo in Midtown,"_ her partner, Michael Cole, rattled off over the comms as she got closer to their number. _"He came from nothing and worked his way to the top, according to the biography written about him on the company's website."_

Sameen Shaw tuned out her partner as he provided background info on their number; she didn't care to hear his life story. Jasper was a threat to National Security, and that's all she needed to know. She was here to take him out, no questions asked; that was her job, and she did it well. As Shaw stalked closer to him, sliding the capped, Aconitine- filled syringe down her sleeve, she prepared to uncap it and inconspicuously stick him in the arm before he could react. He'd feel a slight pinch and then nothing. The syringe was filled with 80 ml of Aconitine, enough to ensure him a quick, painless death; he'd be dead almost instantaneously given how large the dose was. No muss, no fuss.

Just as Shaw was about to approach him, a brunette woman seated herself across from the man, a bright smile on her face. Shaw fell back, choosing to take a seat at the breakfast bar and watch the pair out of the corner of her eye.

"Cole, he's got company. Can you ID her?"

Shaw could hear the distinct clicking of computer keys over the comms and a for a few seconds, there was only silence. _"Her name is Caroline Turing. It says here that she is a psychologist in the city, has her own practice and everything. I'm hacking into her patient database as we speak,"_ announced Cole, as more sounds of clicking could be heard over the line.

Shaw kept an eye trained on the woman while she waited. The woman had a bright smile, kind eyes, and an engaging personality from what Shaw could see…but there was just something _off_ about her. Everything about her just seemed like a façade. Shaw took out her phone and bluejacked Jasper's phone, listening in on his conversation with the mysterious brunette.

" _So, what do you think I should do, doctor?"_ Jasper asked the woman in a heavy, Brooklyn accent.

" _Well, Jasper, I think you need to be honest with your wife about your affair,"_ the woman replied, her voice so sweet and innocent sounding that Shaw wanted to punch her. No one's voice should be that chipper.

" _Um, Shaw… I think we've got a problem,"_ Cole said quietly.

"What is it?"

" _I was going through Dr. Turing's patient's notes and in Jasper's files, all she has written is the letter 'x'."_

Just as Cole relayed that information to her, Shaw looked at the pair and, under the table, noticed the woman pulling a syringe out of her purse. Shaw stood up, prepared to interfere, when the woman leaned forward, her arm under the table hovering near the man's right thigh with the uncapped syringe in her hand. Without hesitation, she plunged the needle into the man's thigh, causing him to let out a startled yelp that was quiet enough not to garner anyone's attention but Shaw's. In a matter of seconds, the woman was up and out of her seat, saying, "Thanks for the lovely chat, Jasper." With that, the woman made her way to the back exit and left.

The man slumped in his seat a few moments later, his head lolled to the side. Shaw didn't have to approach him to know that he was dead. Instead, she slid off her stool at the breakfast bar and followed the woman out, pushing open the back-exit, and entering a deserted alleyway.

"Jasper's dead, and it wasn't by my hands," Shaw told Cole, seeing the woman's back turning around a corner. "I'm going after her."

Shaw took off running toward the woman, the heels of her black boots clanking against the concrete. Just as Shaw rounded the corner, she came face-to-face with the mystery woman, who seemed to be waiting for her, arms crossed and arrogant smirk on her face.

"I was wondering when you would catch up," the woman chirped.

Shaw roughly pushed the woman against the wall, digging her forearm into the woman's throat to keep her in place. "Who do you work for?"

The woman laughed stiltedly, her breathing uneven due to Shaw cutting off most of her oxygen. "Well, I definitely don't work as a government assassin. I'm not anyone's puppet, "the jab at Shaw caused her to glower and press her forearm against the woman's throat more firmly. The woman struggled against her, but not in an effort to get away. But to get _closer_. "Jasper had something I wanted, so I did what I had to do to get it," she purred, a large grin now forming on her face.

Shaw opened her mouth to ask what she was smiling about, but an electrical burning sensation in her side stopped her, causing her to fall on the concrete below them. The woman smiled sweetly at Shaw from above her, Shaw now noticing the taser in her hand for the first time. The woman bent down so she was eye-level with Shaw, who was half-slumped against the brick wall, half-sprawled on the ground. Shaw could hear Cole's voice buzzing through her earpiece, the man asking where she was, sounding almost frantic.

"It was so nice meeting you, but I'm afraid this is where our time together must come to an end," her voice breathy and unabashedly flirtatious. Shaw narrowed her eyes at the woman; had she been able to move more than her facial muscles, she would have reached into her coat pocket for her gun and shot the woman without hesitation. "I hope we do this again sometime." The woman rose to her feet and began walking away, pausing her stride to smirk at the incapacitated agent on the ground. "See you soon, _Agent Shaw_."

Shaw watched the woman walk away, knowing that by the time the feeling came back to her limbs, the woman would be long gone. She grunted in anger and rested the back of her head against the brick wall, just as Cole rounded the corner with his gun drawn. His eyes darted around the alleyway until they lowered and landed on Shaw. He immediately bent down and placed his gun on the ground beside them, placing his arm under Shaw's shoulders to lift her up.

"What the hell happened?"

"I think we've been made," Shaw gritted out.

"Are you sure you don't just have a new admirer?" Cole joked. Shaw forgot he had been listening in. Sobering, Cole asked quietly, "what are we going to tell Control about Nylan?"

Shaw, who was starting to regain feeling in her arms and legs again, pulled away from the man's grasp and rested her back fully against the brick wall. "We tell Control that Nylan is dead and that the job was done flawlessly."

"What are we going to do about her?" He asked, nodding toward the end of the alleyway where the woman had disappeared.

Shaw unsteadily pushed away from the wall - Cole catching her by the shoulders to steady her - and fixed Cole with a severe look. "If we cross paths again, just leave her to me."

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, but I'm not sure yet. For now, I'll leave it as a one-shot, unless there's more interest in it. It's been sitting on my computer for months, so I figured I might as well post it.


End file.
